N I N S H I K I
by Shiki Raven-Sakuraii
Summary: "Kubilang.." Sakura jeda. Pipinya tampak merona. "Aku menyukaimu!"/"Lelucon ini sama sekali tidak lucu!"/NaruSaku, Cannon chap469. Special fo' NaruSaku 1st Day. RnR?


Anneyong

Chingu, Saya buat fic NaruSaku lagi~ kali ini khusus untuk _**NaruSaku's 1**__**st**__** Day **_ ^^

Hope Minna-san Like it

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Naruto **_© _**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**N I N S H I K I **_

_**Shiki Raven-Sakuraii**_

_**W A R N I N G !**_

_**This fic is NaruSaku!**_

_**Cannon-Chap 469, Fast Flow, and Maybe Typos, etc..**_

_**Hope You Like My Fic ^^**_

_**OoO**_

Akhirnya keputusan Sakura sudah bulat. Ia akan menemui Naruto detik ini juga. Setelah mendengar berita Sasuke yang mengacaukan Pertemuan Lima Kage cukup membuatnya terpukul. Kenapa laki-laki yang begitu ia cintai bisa berbuat sehina itu? Menghancurkan Dunia Shinobi?

Tapi lebih dari itu, ada yang membuatnya lebih sakit. Sesuatu yang mengusik hatinya..

_Naruto.._

Pemuda itu.. Naruto. Pikirannya kembali teringat tentang percakapan teman-temannya kembali. Dia baru menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting. Benar yang diucap oleh teman-temannya, Naruto tersakiti. Sesungguhnya Narutolah yang merasa sangat sakit. Kenapa ia 'tak menyadarinya dari dulu?

Ditambah perkataan Shizune dan Sai yang membuatnya tambah bersalah. Apa kata mereka tadi? Naruto mencari Sasuke bukan sepenuhnya karena Janji? Tapi andai saja Sakura tidak mengajukan janji itu..

_**OoO**_

Sakura, Lee, Sai dan Kiba telah sampai di Negara Besi. Entah kenapa, jantungnya serasa berdetak lebih kencang. Dadanya serasa sesak menahan sesuatu dalam hatinya.

Naruto masih duduk di atap, masih 'tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang terkena salju. Matanya terpejam, berkonsenterasi. Masih mencoba jurus yang diajarkan Fukasaku padanya.

"Naruto, ayo masuk," ucap Yamato. Dia menyusul Naruto yang masuh terduduk diatap.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga!" teriak Kiba dari bawah, membuat Naruto, Kakashi, dan Yamato menoleh kesumber suara.

Mata Naruto terbelalak melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Sakura! Sai, Kiba? Bahkan si Alis tebal juga?" ucap Naruto kaget.

Yamato dan Kakashi hanya menatap rombongan Sakura dengan penuh tanya. "Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura hanya menatap sendu pada Naruto, "Naruto.. Aku ingin bicara denganmu," Naruto hanya menatap Sakura heran.

_**OoO**_

"Sa-Sakura.. Kau tadi bilang apa? A-aku mungkin salah dengar. Coba ulangi lagi." Naruto masih kaget dengan ucapan Sakura barusan. Begitupun dengan yang lain.

"Kubilang.." Sakura jeda. Pipinya tampak merona. "Aku menyukaimu!"

"Aku sudah 'tak perduli lagi dengan Sasuke. Aku hanya akan menjadi Perempuan yang bodoh jika aku masih menyukainya. Ini pernyataan Cintaku!" jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Mata Naruto masih membulat, ia masih diam. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat kali ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura.. Gadis yang ia cintai sedari dulu menyatakan cinta padanya! Ini konyol. Pemikiran itulah yang membuat Naruto menatap serius pada gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus begitu, Sakura?" ucap Naruto meminta penjelasan. "Lelucon ini sama sekali tidak lucu!"

Sakura menatap Naruto. Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus mengatakan ini pada Naruto? Apa ini semua hanya untuk menghentikan Naruto? Kalau begitu, kenapa dengan hatinya ini? Kenapa ia harus merasa sakit ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Hinata menyukai Naruto? Dapatkah ia menjelaskan tentang perasaannya ini?

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya baru menyadari perasaanku ini," _benarkah begitu? Berbohongkah aku? _ "Aku 'tak bisa terus menyukai _Missing-Nin _seperti Sasuke. Aku juga tidak selalu menjadi anak kecil, 'kan? Aku telah melihat kenyataannya." Jelas Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum palsu, "Jadi.. Lupakan saja ya janji kita? Naruto juga, kau berhenti saja mengejar Sasuke."

Naruto menatap Sakura. Bagaimanapun Naruto sangat mengenal Sakura. _**Lebih dari apapun**_. Naruto tahu, ini sebuah kebohongan.

"Apa maksud-" Yamato yang ingin menghentikan Sakura langsung di tahan oleh Kakashi.

_Aku yang akan bicara pada Naruto. Jadi kumohon.. Jangan katakan apapun padanya.._

Kiba memejamkan matanya, _Jadi ini maksud Sakura? _ Batinnya.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Sakura? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau-"

"Sudah aku katakan, 'tak ada apa-apa! Aku juga tahu dengan pasti perasaanku padamu!" ucap Sakura memotong perkataan Naruto.

_Tidak! _Pikiran Naruto kembali kemasa lalunya. Masa lalunya dimana Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Dimana Sakura memohon agar Naruto membawa Sasuke kambali. _Sakura, kau berbohong 'kan?_

Sakura melangkah menuju naruto yang ada di hadapannya, memeluknya.

_Hatiku.. Tolong jujurlah. Untuk kali ini saja.._

"Aku sudah menyadarinya. Sasuke meninggalkanku, Naruto. Tapi kau? Kau terus berada di sisiku, nenemaniku." Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Tulus..

"Kau.. Adalah pahlawan yang menyelamatkan kami semua. Aku salah satunya. Aku melihat itu semua.." lirih Sakura. "Kau ada di sisiku, aku dapat menyentuhmu. Keberadaanmu.. Sangat menenangkanku. Aku sangat menyukaimu.."

"Sudah cukup, Sakura! Ini tidak lucu!" Naruto menggenggam bahu Sakura, melepas pelukannya dan menatap _Emerald _yang di sukainya sejak dulu.

_Hentikan semua ini. Jangan sampai aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang 'tak dapat ku gapai. Hentikan.._

Sakura tertawa kecut, "Kenapa harus marah? Aku 'kan sudah menyadari, bahwa aku menyukaimu?"

Naruto mengeratkan cengkramannya pada bahu Sakura. Menatapnya serius, "Aku benci pada orang yang membohongi perasaannya sendiri!" _Jadi.. Katakanlah sesuatu yang membuat aku 'tak akan berharap lagi padamu._

"Maksudmu.. Aku membohongi perasaanku sendiri?" _Benarkah begitu? Tapi.._

Naruto mengangguk kecil, namun matanya 'tak lepas dari Sakura.

"BILANG SAJA KAU TIDAK MENYUKAIKU. KAU BENCI PADAKU!" ucap Sakura emosi.

"Ini aneh! Kau kemari hanya untuk mengatakan itu?" balas Naruto.

Sakura heran, " 'Hanya'?"

"KAU MEMANG MEREMEHKAN PERASAANKU, NARUTO! AKU MENYUKAIMU! KAU SAJA YANG TIDAK MENYADARINYA KARENA SIBUK DENGAN URUSANMU SENDIRI!" ucap sang gadis marah. "HARUSNYA KAU MEMIKIRKAN DIRIMU SENDIRI!"

Naruto mencibir, "Perkataan itu hanya alasan. Aku.. Aku mengetahui sifatmu, Sakura!"

Sakura menatap sebal pada Naruto, "Kalau tahu begitu, kenapa kau masih 'tak mau mengerti perasaanku? Janji itu, aku tarik janji itu."

"Bukan karena janji, Sakura," ujar Naruto lirih. "Ini.. Mengenai perasaan." Naruto menatap Sakura.

"Ini sama sekali 'tak ada hubungannya dengan janji kita. Namun, ini mengenai perasaanku," lirih Naruto kembali.

Mereka semua menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya, 'tak terkecuali Sakura. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura heran.

Lagi dan lagi, Naruto tersenyum untuk Sakura. "Aku sangat mengenalmu, Sakura. Lebih dari apapun." Naruto menghela nafas, "Kau bukanlah orang yang mudah berubah, Sakura-chan. Jadi, kau 'takkan semudah itu kau melupakan Sasuke." Tutur Naruto. Sakura hanya menunduk. Yang lain pun hanya memperhatikan Naruto serius.

"Kau.. Salah, Naruto. Hanya akulah yang mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku!" ucap Sakura dengan terbata. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar menahan tangisnya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sedang terisak kecil. "Memang mungkin perasaanmu hanya kau yang mengetahuinya. Tapi kau harus mengetahui sesuatu, Sakura; Aku telah _**mencintaimu dari dahulu**_. Dan mungkin karena itu juga, aku jadi mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan." Ucap Naruto lembut disertai dengan cengiran _khas_-nya.

Sakura mendongkakan wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, menatap lurus laki-laki di hadapannya. "A-apa.. Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura heran, 'tak mengerti arti kata yang diucap oleh Naruto.

Naruto hanya menggaruk tengkuknya, "Ya.. Begutulah. Argh! Masa kau 'tak mengerti sih? Kau 'kan pintar, jadi aku yakin kau tahu maksudku," ucap Naruto gugup. Sakura hanya mengernyitkan dahinya kesal. _Bisa-bisanya Naruto merusak suasana ini! _Pikir semua orang di sana.

"Baka! Bicara itu yang jelas! Apa maksud dari kata-kata anehmu itu? Orang sepintar apapun 'tak akan mengerti apa hubungan dengan 'mencintai sejak dahulu' dengan 'mengetahui perasaan'?" kata Sakura emosi.

Naruto hanya tertawa, "Berarti, kau bodoh!" ucap Naruto diiringi tawa khas-nya. Sementara yang lain hanya menelan ludah melihat Sakura yang tengah menahan emosinya.

"Kau yang BAKA! Kau tidak tahu kalau di _Accademy _dulu nilaiku selalu bagus, begitupun dengan kemampuanku. Jadi kau yang bodoh!" ucap Sakura geram.

"Tch, buktinya kau tidak tahu apa persamaan dari 'mencintai sejak dahulu' dengan 'mengetahui perasaan'? Itukan hal yang mudah. Aku saja yang kau sebut bodoh tahu." Ucap Naruto meledek.

Lagi-lagi Naruto membuat Sakura marah dengan ucapannya. "Cih, baiklah, aku akui kalau aku memang 'tak mengerti perkataanmu itu. Jadi, Naruto-kun yang pintar, JELASKAN!" paksa Sakura.

"Hehe, baiklah. Jadi artinya adalah.." Naruto jeda, ia menatap teman-temannya yang menatapnya penasaran. "_**Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Dulu, sekarang, maupun nanti. **__**Selamanya**_." Ucap Naruto, ia memeluk Sakura yang masih tertegun dengan perkataan Naruto barusan.

Maupun Kiba, Lee, Sai, Yamato-kecuali Kakashi- sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura.

Naruto mendekap Sakura semakin erat, "Tidak perlu kata-kata yang indah ataupun arti dari perasaan ini. Yang jelas, aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun!" ucap Naruto lirih.

Sakura menangis dipelukan Naruto, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Naruto. "Kalau begitu, tolong artikan perasaanku ini, Naruto. Perasaanku yang sakit karena kau tetap melihat Sasuke, ataupun hatiku yang sakit ketuka mengetahui bahwa Hinata menyukaimu? Tolonglah, artikan perasaanku ini." Lirih Sakura.

_Sapphire _milik Naruto melebar mendengar perkataan Sakura. Dia melepas pelukannya pada Sakura, menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan 'tak percaya, "Sa-Sakura.. Kau mencintaiku juga 'kah?" tanya Naruto gugup.

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku merasakannya sejak lama, rasanya sangat nyaman saat aku bersamamu, ataupun ada perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan saat bersamamu. Tapi aku 'tak dapat mengartikannya. Karena yang aku tahu, aku menyukai Sasuke." Jelas Sakura.

Naruto tertawa, "Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban atas cintaku!" Sakura mengiyakan perkataan Naruto.

"Yeah! Setelah bertahun-tahun menanti, akhirnya jawaban yang setimpal yang aku dapat!" Ucap Naruto riang sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

Naruto mendekati Sakura kembali, telapak tangannya membingkai wajah cantik gadis pujaan hatinya itu, memisahkan jarak yang ada. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Ucap Naruto sebelum akhirnya sang pemuda mencium sang gadis lembut.

Ahh.. Dunia milik berdua. _Milik berdua, Yeah.._

"Ehm." Pasangan yang sedang kasmaran itu menghentikan 'acara' mereka ketika ada suara yang mengintruksi. Ah, sepertinya Naruto dan Sakura melupakan teman-teman mereka tercinta.

"Gah, boleh-boleh saja beromantis ria. Asal jangan di depan umum!" ejek Kiba mendapat anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Naruto menatap Kiba kesal, "Kau hanya sirik, Baka-Kiba!" ucap Naruto geram.

"Hei!" protes Kiba.

"Ck.. Sudahlah, ini sudah semakin dingin, ayo masuk." Ucap Kakashi mengintruksi.

"Baiklah," Sai, Kiba, Lee, dan Yamato masuk kedalam penginapan. Sakura dan Naruto menyusul di belakang.

"Hei, _**Aku mencintaimu selamanya**_, Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto lagi di telinga Sakura.

"Ya, aku tahu. _**Aku juga mencintaimu**_, Naruto." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

_Yeah, untuk kali ini, setidaknya aku telah jujur pada hatiku sendiri, benarkan, Naruto?_

_**XxXOWARIXxX**_

**Shiki Footnote**;

Gyaaaaaa~ Pertama kalinya Saya buat fic Special buat _**NaruSaku 1**__**st**__** Anniversary**_. Senangnyaaaaa~

Semoga kalian langgeng terus. Dan Masashi Kishimoto merestui kalian, MAKIN BANYAK HINTSNYA~

Sebenernya fic ini pengen di Publish pas NS day, tapi, karena sedang berhalangan jadi telat 2 hari dari waktu yang diharapkan. Mian~

YOSH! Akhir kata dari Shiki;

_**Review?**_


End file.
